


This is Halloween

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Simple Callings [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: As the girls settle into life they experience their first real Halloween.JD and Ray are the perfect pair to get their Dad's some ladies phone numbers.
 
Just a little bridging story in the series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to FamilyEducation.com for the nice breakdown of Halloween history for kids

_What is Halloween?_

Rose and Ginny curled up on the couch next to Nathan; he had the laptop balancing on his legs and was looking for the perfect site for their questions.

“Ok” he said clicking on the link “According to this site although it only became popular in America in the early 1900's, Halloween dates back almost 2,000 years when it marked the Celtic New Year. Originally known as Samhain, which means "summer's end" in Gaelic, many Halloween customs and traditions have roots in pagan beliefs and Irish folklore. These customs became popular in America when many Irish fled their country to escape the potato famine of 1846”

“What’s a potato famine” Ginny asked

“In Ireland they were having a huge problem with food and when there is a lack of food they call it a famine. Potatoes were the main food staple for the Irish and a food disease called blight was taking all the potatoes away so many people from Ireland came to America for a new life.” Nathan smiled proud he remembered his history.

“I think that’s when one of my Great something grandparents came over, when my first momma was alive she said we were Irish and came because her great something was hungry” Ginny smiled

“We should try and research that” Nathan said Ginny smiled. Nathan and Rain had been looking at trying to have the girls learn a bit more about their lives before they came to be captives and then live with Nathan and Rain.

“Ok back to Halloween” Rose smiled

Nathan looked back at the computer. The girls were each lying on their backs facing the ceiling and feet up on the arms of the couch. Ginny was playing with the tassel on the end of the pillow were Nathan’s laptop was placed.

“Ok the Pumpkins you asked me about” Nathan started

“The Jackie lanterns” Rose smiled

“Close, Jack o' Lanterns, The meaning behind Jack o' Lanterns is a rather tragic tale. As the story goes, a drunken farmer named Stingy Jack was turned away from both heaven and hell. As Jack wandered the darkness of purgatory, he made a lantern out of a carved out turnip and a lump of coal to help light the way and guide his lost soul. The Celtics believed that placing Jack o' Lanterns outside helped guide lost souls home as they wandered the streets during Samhain. The scary carved faced on each also served to scare evil spirits away. When the potato famine forced many families to flee to America they began using pumpkins as a substitute since they were much easier to come by.” Nathan read

“There are dead people walking around on Halloween?” Ginny asked nervously.

“Well the celebration is based around many Religious holiday’s that deal with the living helping the dead. You will have to ask Uncle Josiah about All Saints day and All Souls day.” Nathan said clicking to the next slide. “Costumes, Since Samhain marked the end of the old year and the beginning of the new one, the Celtics believed the past and the present were closely linked during this time, allowing the lines between the living and dead to be blurred and the spirits of the deceased to mingle with the living. They believed that visiting ghosts would disguise themselves in human form and knock on doors asking for money or food. If they were turned away empty-handed, the homeowner risked angering the spirit and being cursed or haunted. Another Celtic myth was that dressing up as a ghoul or ghost would fool any evil spirits so that the spirits would not try to take their soul.”

“If we don’t dress up we will lose our souls” Rose asked fear in her voice

“No sweetie” Nathan said hugging her, maybe he should have pre-read though this site. “Remember when we talked about superstition when Momma’s hand mirror broke, this was a lot like that, now people dress up to have fun and a chance to pretend to be something they are not.”

“Ok.” Rose said settling “What’s next”

“Bon fires” Nathan said

“Like we had at Uncle Chris’s and cooked hotdogs and marshmallows” Ginny asked

“Yes” Nathan smiled “The word "bonfire," derived from the words bone and fire, means "fire of bones" and refers to the huge sacred fires Druids (Celtic priests) would build to commemorate Samhain. During this time, the pagans would extinguish their hearth fires and gather around the sacred fire to burn crops and animals bones as sacrifices to the gods. Personal and symbolic items were also burned as offerings for relief from sickness or bad luck in the coming year. When the celebration was over, the pagans would use the embers of the sacred bonfire to re-light their own hearths as a way to protect them from the coming winter. Additionally, the sacred bonfires were thought to scare away any evil spirits visiting. People would stay close to the fires wearing costumes of animal heads and skins to disguise themselves.”

“We didn’t have animal bones or costumes, but there was meat and it was funny when Cash stole JD’s hotdog while it was still on its roasting stick and JD had to chase him around the fire to get it back” Ginny laughed.

“I think that is a lot more fun then what they are describing here” Nathan said

“Oh yes defiantly” Rose said with a nod “I hope we can do it again before the snow comes”

“Oh but they are a lot of fun under those big heavy blankets Chris and Mary have, wrap yourselves in those gathered around the fire with some hot chocolate, roasting hotdogs then making s’mores, I will bet you that’s what we’ll be doing for Christmas eve this year” Nathan smiled.

The girls smiled then pointed at the computer “Next” they said together

“Witches and Cauldrons, Celtic folklore dates witches at Halloween back to the pagan goddess known as "the crone" (also "the old one" or "Earth mother") who was honored during Samhain and symbolized wisdom and the changing of the season. The Celtics believed that when someone died, his or her soul went to the crone's cauldron, known as the Earth mother's womb, to await reincarnation. The crone stirred the cauldron to allow new spirits in and old spirits to be reborn. Witches also became known as "evil" by the Christian faith, who believed talented and intelligent women were receiving their knowledge and power from something other than God. Accusing women of witchcraft was used as a way to keep them from threatening male supremacy. Witches in Christian folklore were ugly because evil was ugly, and typical symbols of witchcraft (brooms, cauldrons, and cats) were associated with the home and women's work.”

“That’s not very nice, there are pretty Witches and good witches, there’s Glinda, Sabrina, Wendy, Hermonie Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Professor McGonagall” Ginny said sitting up. “I don’t like when people treat people meanly because they are different”

“I know sweetie, but back in history some science was considered magic and it scared people and when people are scared they do mean things” Nathan said “But the Vikings they thought women were magical and therefore should be treated with the respect, so did a lot of Celts”

“OK.” Ginny said lying down again. “What’s next?”

“Black Cats and Broomsticks, The black cat's bad reputation dates back to the Dark Ages, when elderly single women were often accused of witchcraft and their pet cats were thought to be a witch's "familiars," or demonic animals that had been given to them by the devil. These old women were also usually poor, and therefore could not afford horses for traveling. They walked the woods by foot with the help of a stick or, sometimes, a broom.” Nathan read

“Oh our little Shadow isn’t a bad kitty he just gets into a little mischief” Rose said giggling and referring to the almost all black (the tip of his tail was grey) cat the girls had begged to bring home after seeing him on the News during a segment about adoptable animals available.

“And flying on a broomstick would be cool, and then you could play quidditch.” Ginny smiled

“Like you do with the pool noodles in the pool after your lessons” Nathan smiled

“Yea would be awesome to really do it, though I think I would be scared of falling off” Ginny replied

Nathan looked back at the laptop.

“Bats and Spiders. Bats and spiders were also thought to be witches' and ghosts' "familiars." Folklore claims that if a bat was seen flying around a house three times, someone inside was going to die. And if a bat flew into your house on Halloween, it meant that a ghost had let it in, and the house was haunted. As the story goes, too, if a spider falls into a candle-lit lamp and is consumed by the flame, a witch is nearby!”

“What’s a familiar” Rose asked

“Familiar spirits were believed to be supernatural entities that would assist witches and cunning folk in their practice of magic. Like Nagini in Harry Potter you could say she was Voldemort’s Familiar” Nathan replied

The girls nodded as Nathan continued

“Orange and Black. These colors were used by the pagans as they celebrated harvest. Orange symbolized the vibrant colors of their crops, while black stood for the death of summer.”

“That’s kind of creepy” Ginny giggled

“Halloween to some is creepy.” Nathan replied “And last but not least, Trick-or-Treating. Trick or Treating” means that you are threatening to play a trick or joke on the homeowners or their house if they don’t give you a treat. One of the jokes that have been played is wrapping someone’s trees with toilet paper to leave the homeowner with a huge mess to clean up – especially if the water sprinklers go off early the next morning.”

Both girls sat up and just stared at Nathan, a sort of disbelief and anger on both their faces.

“You threaten someone to give you candy?!” Rose asked harshly

“That’s not very nice, threatening people is not nice, and to do so over candy, it’s juts candy it not food, it’s not like you need candy to live, these people should try being starving and they see if they care to threaten people for candy” Ginny said voice shaking.

Nathan set down the laptop and brought them both in for a hug, they had gone through this years ago when they took in Vin and JD. They had equated Trick-or Treating with begging and were appalled that people would beg for candy when there were people who need food and had trouble getting it.

The boys had finally come to the conclusion that They were going to go to business’s and ask for candy for the youth center where Josiah volunteered and the shelter where Rain work that way those kids could get some too. Buck still wanted to take them trick or treating, and so they did so but also Buck, Chris and Josiah (who had come with them to help) each had a wagon with boxes in them, the boys wore signs over their costumes that explained that they were asking for donations for the local food bank.

They made several women cry when asked why they were doing such a sweet thing.

They did it the next year as well and were planning on doing it this year.

“I would very much like to do that too Daddy” Ginny smiled

“Me too” Rose added

Nathan smiled

“They will be very excited that you want to help” Nathan said

The girls smiled.

“So what do you want to be for Halloween?” Nathan asked as he brought up a local Halloween Supply warehouse.

“Hermonie Granger” Ginny said proudly “I’m a Ginny everyday so might as well be someone different right”

“Can I go as Wyldstyle from the Lego Movie?” Rose asked

“Yes you can” Nathan said “I think those are two excellent costumes” Nathan smiled

“What are you and Momma going to dress as?” Rose asked

“I don’t know, maybe nothing” Nathan replied

“But you have to dress up for the family Halloween party at the museum, Glama said that everyone has to dress up, even Uncle Chris, though he’ll just wear his hat and call himself a Gunslinger Vin says” Ginny protested.

“I don’t know, what do you think we should go as?” Nathan asked

“Peanut Butter and Jelly” They said together

“Uncle Ezra said that’s how good the two of you go together” Rose smiled

“I think we could do something with that.” Nathan smiled.

“We can use hula hoops and an old sheets and paint and make you look like jars” Ginny giggled.

“Excellent idea” Nathan smiled “When your momma gets home we can go see what we have in the house and what we need to buy”

The girls smiled and cuddled in.

 

 

 

 

_The Perfect Costume_

JD wandered down the rows of costumes again, Ray was beside him looking at all there was to offer.

Ezra and Buck had decided to bring them costume shopping. Ray had thought that she wanted to be a princess but after stepping into the large Halloween store she wasn’t sure anymore.

“You could be a storm trooper?” Ray said looking at the white costume hanging in the bag

“Nah I went as a Jedi last year” JD said moving further down the aisle.

Buck and Ezra watched from where they stood by the adult costumes, both were looking but also knew that the kids may want to have their costumes match or at least fit in a theme with their own.

One of the employees, a tall blonde woman dressed as a Pink Lady from Grease went over to the kids.

“Hello I’m Melanie I am one of the costume specialists here, You two look like you are a little overwhelmed with the selection, perhaps I can help” She smiled.

“I thought I wanted to be a princess and my Daddy could be a Knight, because he is a Knight in shining armor because he saved my life, but Now I don’t know there are lots of neat costumes” Ray said.

“Your Daddy saved your life?” the woman asked quizzically

“Yes I was all alone and my daddy chose me and he adopted me and he now takes care of me and looks after all of my medical needs because I have bad joints” Ray smiled as Ezra and Buck approached

“This is my Daddy” Ray said taking Ezra’s hand

“You are a very special man mister...” Melanie said extending her hand

“Standish, Ezra Standish” Ezra said shaking Melanie’s hand

“Melanie Anderson” She smiled

JD proudly grabbed Buck’s hand

“This is my Da he adopted me off the streets after my mom died” JD smiled “I’m JD and his name is Buck. He and Uncle Ezra work in an office together”

“Very nice to meet you Buck” Melanie smiled before turning back to the kids “So JD and I’m sorry sweetheart what was your name?”

“Ray”

“OK JD and Ray, what are your interests” Melanie asked

“I like super heroes and reading and playing soccer” JD smiled

“I like horses and fairy tales and coloring” Ray smiled

“OK. Wait here and I will bring you some you may like” Melanie said getting the kids to sit on little stools that looked like Monster feet as she went down some aisles.

A few minutes later she returned with a cart.

“OK for Ray I brought Evie or Mal from the Descendants, I have, Belle from Beauty and the Beast or Alice from Alice in Wonderland, and for JD I brought, Batman, Spider-Man, Superman, Baymax and Hiro from Big Hero Six”

“Oh Dad!” JD Cheered, “I can go as Hiro You can go as Baymax!!!”

JD was practically vibrating with excitement.

Melanie turned to Buck

“The Baymax is an inflatable costume and it does come in men’s sizes” she smiled.

“Sounds like a plan Lil’s Bit” Buck smiled, JD cheered and jumped up to Hug Buck.

Ray still looked over the costumes.

“Do you have more Disney costumes?” she asked

“What were you thinking of?” Melanie asked, Ray leaned in a whispered, Melanie smiled “I know exactly what to do, wait here”

Melanie left JD with his Hiro costume got Buck his Baymax costume, and then disappeared in to the back room.

After a few minutes she returned with another employee.

“One Bunny costume with one Childs Police outfit, along with one water buffalo costume with a men’s police outfit. There you are Officer Judy Hops and Chief Bogo of Zootopia” Melanie smiled.

Ray looked up at Ezra,

“I thought I would make a rather good Mayor Lionheart” Ezra smiled

“No you can’t be him he did bad things” Ray said “You can be Bogo he’s brave like you and he secretly like pop music like you” Ray smiled

Buck laughed.

“Ok, I will gladly be your chief Bogo” Ezra smiled. Ray grabbed him into a big hug.

“Will you be needing anything else?” Melanie asked

“No I believe this will be all” The men replied.

Melanie led them over to the counter and the two men paid.

“Hmm” Ezra said looking at his bill “It seems Melanie felt the need to give me her phone number”

“Me too” Buck smiled “I bet you I call first. She probably gave you that out of sympathy so you wouldn’t feel bad” Buck laughed

“No I think it would be fine if you called her” Ezra smiled as they loaded the costumes in their cars. Ray hugged JD and they both headed home.

“You going to call her Da?” JD asked

“Yeah doesn’t hurt to try.” Buck smiled, plus he was sure that he could woo the lady over Ezra.

“Ok she seems really nice” JD smiled

In the other car heading the opposite direction, ray stopped singing and looked at the back of her Daddy’s head

“You go to call Melanie?” She asked “She’s really nice and Glama does say she thought it was time you go married, something about me needing a mother”

“You should not eavesdrop on others conversations my princess” Ezra gently scolded. “No I will not be calling Melanie”

“Why? She’s pretty and she’s nice” Ray smiled

“She’s just not really what one might call my type. I think it would be better for your Uncle Buck” Ezra smiled in the rearview mirror

“OK” Ray said returning to her song.

 

_The Smiling Jack O’Lantern_

Vin sat starring at the orange blob in front of him. It was a rather large pumpkin, Chanu and Claire had grown them this year and they had had so many to pick from. Vin had opted for this one as it was nice and smooth, much easier to carve then the bumpy one he thought.

But what to carve, his mom Mart had bought a few new pattern books, one had some cute ones in it and the other had some scary monster faces.

Vin was very grateful that his mom had bought him the books, but he had flipped through them multiple time and not a single pattern was calling to him.

Chris smiled as he sensed his son’s difficulty in deciding what kind of a pumpkin he wanted to make.

“Here Junior, I’ll cut the hole in the bottom and you can start taking the guts and seeds out while you think.” Chris said picking up the large knife.

Vin nodded and watched his dad cut the bottom off then.

“Oh gut him, put the seeds over here, mom will salt them and roast them later, guts go over here in the big bowl so we can puree them up for the pies, cakes and that ice-cream we like, once you get the guts out maybe you will have settled on a design” Chris smiled

“Thanks dad” Vin said before reaching elbow deep in to the massive gourd

Chris smiled and started cutting the bottom off the other two pumpkins, Mary was still trying to decide on her own carving pattern while Chris would be doing his standard pie eyes, triangle nose and jagged smile.

Vin carefully separated all the seeds from the guts and placed them in the dish Mary had set aside.

“Look at all the seeds Dad. My pumpkin alone is going to fill my container” Vin smiled

“Good then I won’t have to share” Chris smiled

“Hey but I like your jalapeno ones sometimes” Vin protested.

“I thought we could try salt and vinegar this year” Mary said as she removed a handful of guts.

“Mmm yum” Vin said as Chris finally got the bottom out of his.

“I guess you will be having to share with me. I got a practically empty pumpkin over here” Chris picked up his pumpkin and shook out a handful of seeds before removing a small clump of innards “There that’s that part done”

“NO fare mine is the same size and it so full of guts” Vin said removing another three handfuls of guts “Then again; we can make a lot of treats with all this”

“That is a wonderful way to look at it” Mary said as she finished sorting her seeds.

She wiped her hands and returned to the carving books.

“I think I am going to do this Tinkerbelle” She said as she carefully removed the pattern from the book and started pinning it on the pumpkin so she could start poking the pattern into her fresh pallet of pumpkin

Vin finally finished cleaning out his pumpkin then sat in front of it studying it.

He smiled and dug though the box of carving supplies till he found the pencil.

Chris smiled as Vin went to work sketching on the pumpkin. Vin had a very well developed talent in art. When asked he always said he had been drawing since he could remember. He took his phone out of his pocket to snap a picture of Vin hovering over the pumpkin tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth.

“What are you drawing?” Mary asked

“No peeking till it’s done” Vin said turning the pumpkin away from her.

Mary and Chris smiled and went back to their pumpkins

An hour later Vin proudly turned around his pumpkin. There across the wide orange canvass was a detailed carving of a rider on a rearing horse in the middle, on the left was a bull rider, and to the right was a calf roper.

Vin smiled ear to ear as Chris and Mary took pictures.

“Very nice Junior, just like we saw at the rodeo” Chris said giving his son a hug.

“Thank you” Vin smiled as Mary went to get the candles.

“Chris do we have any more of the double As the one candle is missing batteries.” Mary called from the back cupboard.

“There are some here in the kitchen drawer” Chris said as he and vin tidied up all the newspaper they had covered the kitchen table with, and put the bowl of pumpkin guts in the fridge and the seeds on the counter. They arranged the pumpkins and placed the battery operated candles in side and turned out the lights to take a few more pictures.

“Awesome! Can you help me carry them to the front step Junior?” Chris said picking up the large one that was Vin’s

Vin nodded as he carefully picked up Mary’s and followed.

Maverick and Cash were right on their heels as the pups were excited to go play outside for a bit.

Chris went back in to crab his pumpkin as Vin picked up a ball and threw it for Maverick and Cash to chase.

The three pumpkin were set out on the side of the porch steps. Mary exited with a spray bottle shaking it as it she came down the steps.

“Lemon Juice and Cayenne pepper” Mary smiled “That will keep the squirrels from eating them and won’t ruin them for our baking” Mary smiled as she sprayed down the display.

Vin wandered off to play with the dogs as Chris sat on the swing to enjoy the fall evening.

 

_The Haunted Ball_

The kids giggled as Josiah flapped his arms and then did a little twist wiggle while bending his knees. He was showing the kids how to dance to the Chicken dance. A fact made funnier by the fact that he was dressed as a mummy with bandages flowing out here and there that flapped in the wind as he danced.

The rest of the adults were all at the table watching, snapping pictures and taking video.

When Buck joined in in his fully inflated Baymax suit, Rain thought she was going to pull something from laughing so hard.

Maude, Dressed as the bride of Frankenstein, came and sat by Ezra.

“You look marvelous my dear, who knew a water buffalo could look so distinguished” Maude smiled.

Ezra smiled “Thank you. I’m glad we decided to modify the costumes by sewing the head pieces, arms and feel to the uniforms or it would be quite warm, for trick or treating though Ray can still fit a sweater under hers”

“I am very proud of you Ezra” Maude said taking his hand. “You are an amazing father, and I know that a lot of that come from your own heart, I was never very active in your childhood, at least not in a positive way really. I made a vow though that I will be the best grandmother the kids could ever ask for and not just in a materialistic way.”

Ezra smiled

“Thank you, the support you and Josiah have been this little while getting settled into learning and adapting to Ray’s condition has been amazing. Neither of you had to take the courses on dealing with EDS and caring for her joints nor, well, all that other medical stuff they said may happen further down the road” Ezra said hugging his mother “Are you and Josiah still going to be gone for Thanksgiving?”

“Yes, I am doing a mission trip” Maude proudly smiled “We’re going to Honduras to help set up a school”

“He’s been a very good influence on you Mother” Ezra smiled

“It’s amazing what love can do.” Maude smiled “Speaking of which, Ray tells me a lady recently gave you her phone number.”

“Yes, myself and Buck, Buck called her, they have a date next Friday I believe” Ezra smiled.

“You need someone too” Maude said “Why don’t I find you a nice girl”

“Mom I” Ezra started he was cut off by Ray climbing up on his lap.

“I need a rest daddy my legs are tired” She said taking some of his left over cheese off his plate.

“Ok my princess” Ezra said as Maude smiled and went to join Josiah.

Ginny and Rose stood in front of the large candy table. JD was happily filling his bag with peanut butter cups and jelly bellies.

“Come on you can fill one bag each.” JD said handing some bags to the two.

“We only need one” Ginny smiled

“Oh” JD he stared at his near bursting bag.

“Oh please doing feel bad” Rose said as Ginny hugged JD. “WE just aren’t used to having all of this and if we took two bags I don’t think we would be able to eat it all and it would go bad”

“So we will just share one bag… and make a bag for our mom and dad” Ginny said

JD smiled “I should make one for my Da”

“He would love that” Ginny smiled

The three started to fill the bags as Vin came over, he filled his bag to the brim with tootsie rolls then headed back to his table.

“Uncle Chris loves his tootsie rolls” JD smiled

“Isn’t Vin going to take any for himself?” Rose asked

“He’ll come at the end of the night and take whatever is left over” JD smiled “He’s always done that”

“Guess we will never stop doing stuff we did in captivity then” Ginny said

“It does get easier” JD smiled hugging them.

Mary in her saloon girl costume came over.

“Uncle Buck has another dance to teach you, he’s got the DJ set to play the song next” She said.

The kids went over to the table and dropped off their bags, JD also made a third bag and handed it to Ray, she smiled as she and Ezra came to join everyone on the dance floor as the first few notes of The Time Warp drifted through the room.

 

 

_Scream, this is Halloween_

“And then he took me home and he’s been taking care of me ever since” Ray said as she stood on the front step of the house. She was telling the lady who was giving out candy why they were also collecting canned goods.

“Oh you sweet child.” She smiled as she put another handful of candy in her bag as the husband brought a few cans of soup.

“Thank you” Ray said with a giant smile. She took the cans to Ezra to put in the wagon “Happy Halloween” She called over her shoulder as they headed to the next house.

“Wow Ray, I guess cuz you’re so tiny and cute they really like you” JD smiled. “I’m glad you came we’re getting a lot of cans for the food bank. Ginny and Rose are a huge help too.”

The girls smiled as Vin adjusted the belt on his costume and they kept walking up to the next house. The pathway was all enclosed with trees. And there were spider webs and cloth ghosts hanging from them. Ginny wrinkled her nose at the spider webs touching her face but giggled as a little ghost swooped by on a pulley rope.

Chris, Nathan, Buck and Ezra exchanged looks as the kids neared the front; this was a pretty creepy house. Ezra saw the shadow moving by the trees. A man was getting ready to jump out. Nathan’s eyes went wide, how would the girls react, they’d never been to a haunted house and they hadn’t even thought to prepare them so something like this. Chris went to say something but before he could the costumed person jumped in front of the kids with a holler.

They all screamed, but Ginny’s instincts took over and she smashed her fist into the man’s face. As Rose hit the poor guy between the legs, Ray hid behind Vin tears in her eyes. The men rushed down the path to the kids.

The man sat on his front steps as Nathan approached to check on him the front door opened.

“What did you do Carl?” The woman asked peeking out and seeing her husband Carl on the steps, black mask pulled up and Nathan who announced himself as a medic checking the man’s bleeding and swelling nose. “I warned you, you were going to scare the wrong kids” She said coming down the steps and going to the boys. She saw Ray in Ezra’s arms ”You ok little one?”

Ray nodded “I don’t like when things jump out.”

“I know me neither. Wait are you Judy Hops?” the woman asked with a smile.

Ray nodded

“And we have a Wyldstyle, a Hermonie Granger, Hiro and a Hawkeye. My friend Alison called to tell me a cute group would be stopping by let me go get you some canned goods.” The woman said heading back into the house, only stopping to scold her husband again.

Ray leaned on Ezra.

The woman returned with two large shopping bags which she dumped into the boxes in Buck’s wagon.

JD and Vin grinned “Thank you”

“Sir you need some x-rays, your nose is broken but I don’t think I should set it here” Nathan said. The man and woman sighed.

“See Carl, you were stupid and almost ruined Halloween for these kids, and now it’s over for you.” The woman said going back in the house. She returned with two more large IKEA Shopping bags filled with Candy.

“Here, all yours” The woman said handing the bags to Chris.

“Look at all the candy we can take to the shelter!!” Ray said looking up from Ezra’s shoulder to the bags.

The woman smiled then turned, she saw Ginny and Rose just starring at the ground

“I’m sorry I broke your husband’s nose” Ginny said through tears.

“Oh Hun, it is not your fault, it’s his own fault for jumping out like that” The woman said as Nathan hugged them. “Please don’t let my husband’s dumb actions ruin your Halloween. If you go a few houses down, the Robinsons have a fun house set up, you can participate in some fun activities, you can hear their music”

The girls nodded and wiped their eyes.

They headed to continue their trick or treating.

=-=-=

Ray giggled as she pulled her hand out of the blind box

“It’s so squishy” she laughed “It feels like spaghetti”

“You can go to school and tell all your friends you touched Zombie guts” the man dressed as a mad scientist smiled

“It’s feels better than the monster eyeballs” Ginny replied “Too wet”

Buck smiled. He was glad they were able to calm the girls and now they were having fun at this fun house the people had set up in their yard.

Vin and JD were trying their hand at the beanbag toss while the three girls were all trying to identify what was really in the blind boxes.

Ray yawned as the finished writing down her jelly bean jar count guess.

“I think it’s time we called it a night” Chris said.

Buck nodded as JD rubbed his eyes.

The group slowly headed back to Ezra’s, the closest house to their chosen route.

The candy was all poured out on the living room floor. The kids eyes went wide.

Ezra grabbed a tape measure out of the drawer and pulled it out. Buck snapped off a picture of the three foot pile.

The kids took turns putting a piece in their own pile and one in a pile for the shelter and youth center.

At the end Buck picked up JD and headed home, Nathan did the same with the girls.

Ray led Vin to the spare bedroom she and Ezra had made up for them to stay the night so they wouldn’t have to do a long late drive out to the ranch.

He hugged her before she went to get ready for bed.

Ray went and cuddled in her bed, Ezra entered and took the story book of the shelf.

“You going to be ok tonight Princess” He asked kissing the top of her head.

“Yeah I was scared for a little bit, but I know I’m safe here”

Ezra smile and began reading her story.

=-=-=

Nathan sat with Ginny and Rose; they were still upset they had hurt the man at the house.

“No one is mad at you, and I think we all learned a lesson.” Nathan said tucking them in and kissing their foreheads.

“Thank you” they both said with a yawn.

Nathan smiled and headed to his own room.

 

_Aftermath_

The kids just smiled at the thank you card they had got from the foodbank. They had donated 357 pounds of food from their Halloween collection. They were being invited to go to the food bank on Saturday to get their picture taken to go in the food bank as a reward for gathering so much.

“We should make photocopies and we can take it into our classes to show the teachers” Ray smiled.

“Yes. We are going to put a copy up in our office at work” Nathan smiled “We are very proud of you five. You also gathered just over 10 pounds of candy for the Shelter and the Youth Center. 20 pounds in total from your canvasing donations form stores and your own donations from your trick-or-treating”

The kids just smiled.

“So” JD said looking at Ginny, Ray and Rose “Minus the scare, how was Halloween?”

“I liked it” Ginny said “I like dressing up”

“Me too” Ray said

“I like stories and the songs and dressing up” Rose smiled

“Next year we should do one big group costume” Vin mused

“Muppets!!” Ray said excitedly “Because I want to be Gonzo”

Ezra smiled as Mary and Rain returned with the pizza.

“Can I be Fozzie” JD asked

“Uncle Buck and Uncle Chris can be the grumpy old balcony men” Rose giggled

The kids laughed as Chris and Buck tried to protest but after some thought it actually might work.

“If you liked Halloween you are going to love Thanksgiving, lots a food” JD smiled

“Is every holiday based around food” Ginny asked

“Basically yeah” Vin replied

“What about just staying with family or, or collecting food?” Rose asked

“We can make it about that” Chris said as the kids gathered around the kitchen table.

“It’s just we were lucky, we all found homes, but it’s because we are kids. There are adults that aren’t so lucky” Ray said climbing on Ezra’s lap.

“And it’s going to start getting cold, and so many have so little” Vin said

“We could have a warm mitts and socks drive” Ray said “Socks are very appreciated at the shelter”

“Let’s do that!” JD Smiled “We can decorate boxes and set them up at your work.”

The adults smiled, they were never over how caring these kids were, they came from nothing and wanted to make sure that no one ever went without.

 

 

~The End

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
